Sadly Depressed, Eating Happily
by MoonlightJaxn
Summary: Michael Jackson's broken heart was shattered into pieces and became very depressed. He started to gain weight ever since he broke up with his girlfriend and began to move on and enjoy his life of eating.


He was in his bedroom, in the corner, and crying from depression and gloominess. He felt so heartbroken that he found out his girlfriend was cheating on him. His tears were flowing down from his beautiful, dark chocolate eyes like river. He couldn't believe what he saw. He had flashbacks in his head about his girlfriend is with another guy. They were hugging each other and kissing for quiet a very long time. This moment made Michael cry even more. He tried not thinking about it, but it didn't work. It was useless for him. All he can think of is his girlfriend and the other guy have a sweet romantic time together in their lives. He cried day and night. He kept crying until he became ill.

The next day, Michael got sick from a headache and depression. He was laying down on his king-size bed and begin to cough out blood as he noticed there was some blood in the palm of his hands. His tear drop fell down from each of his eyes, left and right, and into a small puddle of blood. He slowly removed the covers of the blankets and got out of bed, leaving a blood stain on it due to his hands, covered with red liquid. He walked into the restroom to wash his hands. As he washed his hands, he sees himself in the mirror. He got really pale and skinny lately. He hasn't eaten or slept in days. He began to noticed he was unhealthy and weak. He need something to eat. He then started to noticed his stomach was growling and rumbling loudly for food. He felt sorry for his stomach being hungry. "Don't worry, my sweet, small belly," He said. "I'll gets some food for you," His words of promise and trustworthy made his belly growl even more louder. "Okay, okay, you win," he responded. "I'm on my way to the kitchen,"

So he went downstairs and entered the kitchen. He opened the fridge with depression. The fridge with filled with delicious, mouth-watering food. Sadly he grabbed a small amount of food from the fridge and place them on the table. Then, he sat in a chair and begin eating. He didn't feel like eating food so he just ate it slowly. He was too sad to eat. He ate like a homeless dog who hasn't eaten in days, begging for food. First he tried a grilled cheese sandwich. He had finally discovered a delightful taste inside his mouth. He had never felt so happy by eating food like this before. His soul went to deep and dark depression into a cheerful and joyful moment filled with happiness. He felt a lot better now. He didn't feel ill anymore. So he got up from the chair and walked to the fridge. He opened the fridge and took everything out of the fridge and placed it all over the table. Pizza with extra cheese in a large plate, large fries with and mashed potato with lots of butter in a huge bowl, and muffin-sized biscuits in a tiny bowl. He also grabbed a 2 liter bottle of root beer from the fridge. As he is completely done setting up the food, he begin to chow down quickly. He hasn't been eating for a while, so he waited this moment where he can feel free to eat all day and night. He first ate a lot of the large pizza. One by one with the slices. He ate like a wild beast with anger. He was so starving, the he will eat the entire fridge filled with food like a hungry lion would eat all the animals that you can ever imagine. He chugs on the beverage with quick gulps. Then he goes to the fries and mashed potatoes. Grabbed a handful of fries and then a big spoonful of this creamy mashed potato went inside of his mouth. A heavenly taste of experience had made him a lot happy. Then finally, the biscuits. These little biscuits made him kind of full and stuffed. He felt so full, that he couldn't eat another bite. So he took a break from eating, looked down at his belly, and sees a huge, pot belly that appears to swell up or bloating like a balloon from over stuffing himself. He smiled with embarrassment. He had realized that he had never had a huge belly in his entire life before. So he rubbed and patted his big belly for comfort and belched loudly.

"BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRPPPPPPP!" "Ooooooo...umm..excuse me," he said as he blushed with embarrassment. Then he became shocked. One of his buttons had burst into the air from his pajama shirt and causing the pressure of his large belly to slightly rise up, showing his pale, white skinned belly. He calmed down and relaxed. Then he begin to rub and pat his big and round belly again. Then suddenly, he wanted dessert, so he grabbed some sweet and sugary goodness from the fridge. He pile them again as a pile as well. Banana pudding, blueberry muffins, and ice cream in a huge bowl and double chocolate chip cookies, vanilla cake, apple cinnamon pie, brownies with large marshmallows, and a pumpkin pie with lots of whipped cream in a large plate. Each of the desserts are in an enormous bowl and plate. And also, a 2 liter bottle of Sprite, along with the desserts. First he scarfs down the blueberry muffins and the brownies at the same time. The sweetness had made him happier than one of his music videos from the 80's or 90's. After that, he started chowing down the vanilla ice cream and put the chocolate chip cookies all together. Then, he ate the banana pudding. He took a spoonful of this creamy yellow yogurt-like treat and put right through his mouth. An enchanted flavor of sweet love had reminded him of his girlfriend. He didn't even care about it anymore. The girl had someone else besides him. He has food that made him so happier than his ex-girlfriend. After half of the dessert, he took huge gulps of Sprite. So then later, he took a break again. He looked down at his huge pot belly and it became enormously bigger than before. He rubbed and patted his bigger belly and then took a louder belch.

"BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPP PPPPPP! "Oooooooohhh...that was so sweet and tasty!" he said as he again took belch, but soft and tiny.

Later at 9:00 p.m., he begin to eat again. He started off with the cake. He took a big gulp of this sweet bread-like pastry thing and into his mouth. After the cake, he scarfs down the apple cinnamon pie. Again he took a forkful of this pie, but a bigger forkfuls into his small mouth. He appears as a tiny and skinny man who is now having a big appetite and stuffing himself with lots of food he could ever imaged through his head. Finally, he chow down the pumpkin pie. A huge forceful of it with lots of whipped cream and into the mouth of Michael. His lips are now covered in whipped cream, but he loved it. He loves having a few pieces of food, smothered on his lips. After he's through with dessert, he licked his lips like candy and then he decided to go up stairs in his bedroom. His belly was jiggling wildly all the way up stairs. Then finally he entered his bedroom and looked into the mirror. He became even more shocked than ever. He saw that he had a double chin (no cleft chin), chubby cheeks, along with a filled out face, bigger chest, an enormous pot belly, soft doughy thighs, long with a huge bubble butt. "Oh.. my.. god!..." he screamed as he touched his body and cheeks filled with pure fat. "I-I-I'm huge!" he became really scared because what if someone sees him like this or call him a fatty or even worst what if a paparazzi posted pictures online and makes rumors of him being enormously huge.

Then the next day, a few people who might as well hated him "MJ haters", made fun of and make mean jokes about him. They called him a fat whale and many more names they could come up with. This was so sad for poor Michael. Within a few days, Michael became less sexier for the female fans. Once he starts talking to the girls with an innocent voice he has, they just walk away from him and ignored him, pretending he's not here. At home, he tried exercising and putting himself on a diet. He absolutely and truly used every exercise fitness steps with Julian Michaels' work out DVDs and so many diet pills, but nothing worked. It was hopeless for him. He give up. He can't put himself back to his slim and thin body again. He began to burst with tears from his eyes. He cried about at least 5 hours.

One beautiful night within a twilight stars, sparkling like diamonds above the sky and a full moon that bright up the earth like a huge flashlight. At the park, a teenage girl named Danara was hanging out with her friends. They were counting stars among the sky , listening to peaceful songs in their iPods, and having talkative conversations with each other. "Wow this is a beautiful night for us to see," Danara said as she glazed upon the sky with her sparkling eyes and smiled. "yeah, it sure is," Kristen replied as she stared at the blackberry sky. "I mean look how many stars they are," Danara counted many stars. "Hmm I think the stars are about...over 2 billion or something," she replied. "Yeah that's true," Kristen said. Anyssa yawned. "I'm tired...what about you guys?" "Same here," Justina replied as she yawned. "Looks like everyone's sleepy right, Kristen," Taylor said. "Yeah...but let's go home already and get some rest," Kristen said to everyone. Danara yawned. "Yeah...let's go.." she replied as she turned off her iPod and put it into her pocket. They said goodbye to each other and one of them walked together to home.

Danara walked by herself. She usually doesn't like walking by herself alone because she will feel so left out in the world. She walked down the sidewalk. Then suddenly, she heard sobbing and crying behind the bushes. It was Michael. "Hey Mikey," Danara said as she noticed him crying and asked. "What's wrong?" "Why do you even bother ask?" Michael asked to the 13-year-old girl. He sighed. "Ok fine, you wanna know the truth, then I'll say it." Michael said sadly. "Look at me," Danara looked at him. "I'm fat and ugly! I'm a fat orca and I just ruined my life by gorging on food!" Michael sobbed again loudly. Danara felt sad for that moment. She almost cried, but then she started crying. "You're not fat, Mikey!" she said as she starts to hug Michael as tightly as she could for comfort. "You are still beautiful to me and I understand you love food too! Everyone likes to eat anyways!" "Really?" Michael asked as he wiped his tears off. "Yeah, no matter what you are still a gorgeous man and I don't even bother care if you put on a few pounds, I still love you like you were my daddy," Danara said. Michael smiled. "Awww..you are the most sweetest girl I have ever met tonight," he responded as his tear flowing down through his left chubby cheek. Danara wiped his tears from his eyes.

Then Michael noticed something. He didn't even know her name. He just met her. "Oh hey uhmmm.. what is your name?" he asked. "Oh my name is Danara," she responded. "Ohhhh, I think "Danara" is a beautiful name you have," Michael replied. "Oh really?" Danara asked. " Wow I have never heard someone said my name was so beautiful before and it's kinda unique by the way," she said. "My name is actually not a real name to me. I didn't notice that until now. All they would say is I'm a beautiful girl," "Well that's true," Michael replied. "You are beautiful and I think it does exist to me," "Thank you so much, Michael and you too. I will always keep my name forever," Danara smiled. "You welcome," Michael smiled and responded. "Hey do you want to walk home with me?" Danara asked. "I really hate walking alone with no one. It seems very scary though, you know," she said. "Yeah I know and sure it's my pleasure to walk you home," Michael said. "As a gentleman like me, they must never leave a young woman like you all alone at night," Danara smiled. Michael smiled back.

So Michael and Danara walked through the park. She sighed happily. "I wished you were my father, Mikey," Danara said. "Your children are very lucky to have a father like you," "You are a very kind young woman and I wished you were my daughter too," Michael replied. A few miles, Michael stopped "May I ask you something, Danara?" he asked. "Sure, anything you can ask, I'm always there for you," Danara replied. "Do you wanna...you know...hold my hand?" Michael asked bashfully. "Of course," Danara responded and gently grabbed Michael's hand softly. As they walked along the park, holding hands, Michael's huge belly kept drooping down from his tuxedo and jiggles from left to right. "Uhhh..please one moment, Danara," Michael said as he tried to hide his fat from showing off in public. But his tuxedo was too small that it raised up as well. He felt sad again. He probably thinks she would be disgusted by stare of her own eyes at his belly. "Is there something wrong, Michael?" Danara asked worried. "My tuxedo is way too small," Michael groaned sadly. "My big belly keeps showing off. I think I'm embarrassed," "Oh uhhmm don't be embarrassed. I think it's cute for your belly to show," Danara responded. "It doesn't matter if you're skinny or fat, you're still gorgeous," She said it within all her heart. Michael weakly smiled.

So they were almost there to Michael's house and his belly is still showing, but he didn't care about that now. He realized being fat is like if he's an over-size teddy bear. He loved being fat after all. Thanks to Danara, he is going to stay fat for those who are a huge MJ fan and truly love him in any way: fat or skinny, The girls would so adore his big belly and cuddle it. As they arrived at Michael's house, they went inside and enter the living room. All they did was laying down on the couch, eating candy together happily. Michael has finally enjoys eating now and loves delightful and heavenly food for him to eat all day and night. Michael felted tired so he said goodnight to Danara. She said sweet dreams and smiled to him as she opened the door and left. Michael yawned. He went upstairs slowly due to his belly becoming heavy so he had to carry it all the way to his bedroom. First he went to the restroom and brushed his teeth. After that, he went to bed. He heavenly slept well and starts dreaming about him performing with his new figure at the BAD Tour at midnight. The fans kept roaring and screaming like crazy over him. The female fans went so crazy that they would so wanna hug him tightly hard and kiss him deeply within all day and night. He sang "Man in the Mirror". The fans kept cheering for him to kept singing. He felt so happy for his fans. He didn't even want to wake up the amazing dream, but he did.

The next day, Michael woke up happily. Then he looked at the window while he's laying down in his bed. He saw the bright sun above the sky among with white clouds. He started moaning and covered himself with the blankets as he tried to sleep without the light shining at him. Within a few more hours passed by, He woke up tired and sleepy. He wanted to wake up this time. He had another dream he became even more sad. He dreamt about the girl. A girl was crying as she was right next to the mirror. She didn't like herself at all. She hated herself. She thought she was ugly and weird. The girl in his mirror is crying tonight. She cried for pain. The girl in the mirror was Danara. A mysterious girl from last night. She was crying for God for her being cured from depression. Michael saw her crying, so he hugged her softly as he tried to comfort her from her and him having a bad nightmare upon them. He cried deeply within all his heart.

Michael tried not to think about it so he went to have a snack. He actually woke up at 1:30 p.m. So he went downstairs to the kitchen. His body jiggles every step he took. His fat belly swayed from left to right as he walks to the kitchen. He grabbed a popcorn-size bowl from the cabinet. Then he grabs a family size bag of potato chips, opened the bag, poured them into the bowl, and placed the bowl in the living room. He enjoyed his wonderful snack in peace. He felt calm. Meanwhile at midnight, he was in his bedroom, checking on the news on t.v. His network on t.v. was Dish Network. He lays down on his bed, turn on the t.v on and grabbed the remote from the table, right next to his bed. He pressed "2,0, and 5 on the remote with his chubby fingers as it shows on the t.v. He sees Fox News Channel on the list so he pressed ok on the remote. As he is watching, he discovered the news was making rumors about him as they were showing a few pictures of him fat on t.v. It came true. It was one of his bad dreams. It is now spreaded all over the world for the truth. "The Legendary and The King of Pop, Michael Jackson, at age 54 had gain a few weight due to him being heartbroken and was into a deep depression," said the female news reporter with short blonde hair and blue eyes. "Well it seems that he must have put on weight during his retirement at home," responded the male news reporter with light brown hair and dark brown eyes.

Michael became gloomy after he had seen pictures of himself on the news. He didn't want to look at himself anymore so he decided to turn off the t.v. and put away the remote for good. Then he grabbed a pillow from his bed and cries himself to sleep. His tears rolled down all the way from is eyes to his cheek and into his double chin. He then thought of something. He doesn't want to show himself in public anymore due to him being slighty overweight. So he tried to stop thinking about it and stops crying. He dreamt about him in his normal thin weight, wearing a black tuxedo with a maroon red armband and black shoes, and heavenly about the girl again, and they were at a garden of Neverland Ranch at midnight. But this time, she was now fully all grown up. She is probably almost 5 inches shorter than Michael. She looked like she's 25. She looked even more beautiful than glowing stars. Her dark chocolate, sparkling eyes had made Michael so happy. A young 24-year-old woman, was Danara. She was wearing a sequins gray dress with fuzzy black heart designs and black glossy, new, high heels on her foot. She was also wear mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss. Her natural, long eyelashes looked like cat eyes. Her hairstyle looks like a emo scene, but she curled her dark brown hair except her bangs.

"You look so beautiful tonight, Danara," Michael smiled. "Why thank you, Michael," Danara responded. Her voice sounded like a matured woman instead of a teenage girl. She smiled and glazed at Michael's eyes. "You have pretty eyes," Danara said politely. Michael blushed and giggled. "Thanks and you too," he responded. "Shall we dance?" Danara asked. "I'm not pretty much a dancer though," "Sure and it doesn't matter," Michael replied. "I don't mind," So they were dancing in the moonlight of the garden. They were slow dancing like they were at a high school prom. Usually, Danara had actually loved dancing with Michael. She is very thrilled. She had never danced with someone before. After the dance, Michael wanted to sing Danara a song that reminded him of her and her natural beauty. They were laying down on the fresh grass, under a tall tree, glazing at the black sky. "Hey, Danara?" Michael asked. "Yes?" Danara smiled. "May I sing you a song?" He asked nervously. "Of course," She replied. "Any song you and I like, I'll enjoy your wonderful singing voice," Michael blushed. "Hmmm..ok, but how about this?" he asked. Michael started singing a song. He sang "Someone in the Dark". This was one of Danara's favorite song from him. As he sang, his tears were rolling down

A beautiful song he sang from the 80's had made Danara cry too. Her tears were streaming down like a waterfall.

She weakly smiled and hold Michael's hand. They walked together through the garden and cried happily. It was tears of joy. They danced again upon a moonlight along with stars twinkling in the black sky. Within a few last words of the end

They hugged each other and gave a long kiss on the lips. The kiss was so romantic for them. They loved it so much that they will always treasure these moments forever in the lives. Michael had the most enchanted dream ever. He didn't want to wake up at all. He actually loved Danara more than his ex-girlfriend.

The next morning, Michael woke up happily and got out of bed. He looked himself in the mirror. He became even surprised. He sees himself in the mirror in his normal and average weight again. He was no longer overweight anymore. He is now skinny and thin as he was before. Due to his fast metabolism, he had lost some weight in his sleep. He thanked God for this moment of being skinny again. And so, he got dressed into his white tuxedo with a bright golden armband and pants. He also put on his sliver socks filled with sequins and shoes. After getting dressed, he brushed his hair and went downstairs to go outside to say hello to the world with his normal weight. He had never felt this moment before. He felt the cool breeze in mid-air, blowing his hair gently. He loved nature as much he loved his fans, family, and friends.


End file.
